


Ice Cream Hero

by Deburine



Series: Software Glitch [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Button Popping, Clothing Damage, F/M, Immobility, Rapid expansion, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: Kaito's visit with Miku to an ice cream factory suddenly goes haywire when Miku is buried under a suffocating pile of frozen ice cream! When it's far too sticky for him to easily dig through, the only option to save her... is to eat all of it!  In other words, it might be the best day of Kaito's life (and Miku's too.)(Mature because of the kink, there's no smut.)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Series: Software Glitch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555
Kudos: 12





	Ice Cream Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... this wasn't quite a crack fic but this is definitely the goofiest chubfic I've ever written. So uh, if you were reading the more serious stuff, here's something less so.

"Wow... can you _imagine_ just how much ice cream is in one of these?!"  
  
Kaito's eyes sparkled as he stared dreamily at the rows and rows of ice cream vats, the only noise in the room the sounds of heavy machinery stirring the chilly contents. Miku giggled as she watched him skipping around - she'd surprised him with arrangements to a trip to a local ice cream factory and the staff had pretty much let him have full run of the place... by now they'd gotten separated from their tour group but somehow she suspected he didn't really care.  
  
"Ah... these smell really sweet... I wonder if they're mixing a new flavor?" he asked.  
  
"You could always sneak a taste or two," she joked.  
  
"I... I don't think they'd like it if I did that... wouldn't that make it kind of dirty?"  
  
Still, Kaito watched the stirring machines mesmerized. "If only I could just have all of it at once..." he murmured.  
  
Miku poked at his midriff. "You're supposed to be watching that, silly," she teased as her finger sunk in to his softer tummy. Kaito blushed as he put a hand to his stomach - most of the staff probably didn't notice, but he'd zipped his jacket down to try and cover an ever so small bump. "I... might have had too many free samples..." he laughed halfheartedly, "I couldn't help it though, it was so tasty when it was fresh like that!"  
  
If it were up to Miku he'd be eating _far_ more than just a "few" free samples. "Don't worry, it's not like you got fat or anything," she said, "It's okay to indulge a little once in awhile!"   
  
As much as the blue-haired android loved his self-indulgent treats, he had a slight problem the other Vocaloids didn't seem to share - a so far unrepaired glitch in his software that gave him the strange side effect of gaining _weight_. And being an android, Kaito's body adapted rapidly to over-consumption. This being Kaito, a Vocaloid that already had a serious addiction to ice cream... he'd had multiple incidents already of his appetite getting him into "big" problems.  
  
Still, Miku often wondered just how big he could get if left unchecked... she dreamily imagined him with an enormous funnel in his mouth as she tipped over a vat and let him just keep swallowing all of it... his belly swelling like a great, flabby mountain...  
  
"Miku? Are you okay? Your cheeks are red!"  
  
"OH! I... I'm fine" she laughed, waving off Kaito's question.  
  
She didn't want to admit to him how much she loved seeing him gain weight, because as much as Kaito loved to eat, he didn't like the side effects. Vocaloids were supposed to be slim and attractive, and Kaito was incredibly self-conscious about how easily his body grew. Not to mention the scandal that would happen in the press if even a single picture of him got out of him being even a _little_ heavy. Sure everyone at Crypton knew and they were at least able to perform a repair procedure on him to relieve him of excessive weight, but they couldn't do it on a moments notice. So sadly, no matter how much Miku would love to see her sweet-loving boyfriend eat his way through a vat of ice cream so she could enjoy his fattened form, she at least had to have the presence of mind not to let it happen in a place like this...  
  
Miku snapped out of her reverie when she heard an odd creaking sound. She looked to one of the vats and noticed the stirring mechanism jamming up. Suddenly the massive unit slammed into the side of the vat, knocking the entire thing over. With a jolt, she realized Kaito was right in its trajectory and without a second thought she grabbed the boy and hurled him out of the way of the metal unit... just as a giant pile of chilly cream entrapped her...  
  
  
Kaito hit the ground as he heard the loud thud from the vat hitting the ground. "Miku!? Miku are you okay!?"  
  
When he heard no answer, he briefly panicked. What if Miku had been crushed to death, trying to save him!? But he hadn't heard the horrible sounds of metal crushing metal... so she was _probably_ intact.  
  
But as he stared at the enormous mountain of blue ice cream, he realized what _had_ happened. He immediately rushed to the mound and stucks his arms out to dig her free when he found himself held fast. "What the... what's going on!?"  
  
His right arm was buried up to the elbow in semi-solid, sticky ice cream. "This... this isn't normal ice cream..." he muttered, "It really IS a new type..."  
  
He tried to use his android strength to yank his arm free, but he only managed to get it partially dislodged. "Oh no... and Miku's trapped under all this... it could suffocate her or crush her or..."  
  
All sorts of horrible scenarios rushed through Kaito's head of his dear Miku meeting an end in such an undignified manner. He HAD to rescue her! "But how am I supposed to get her loose like this?! I can't just wait for it to melt, she could get seriously hurt..."  
  
He glanced around the room. "HELP!" he cried out, "We need help in here!"  
  
He heard no answer - maybe the staff was on break... his eyes turned to the door he'd used to get inside the vat room but he gulped when he saw the empty tin had in fact rolled right into the doorway... blocking anyone from getting into the mixing room for who knows how long... the only piece of heavy machinery in the room was a large front loader - but he didn't know where Miku was in the ice cream pile, what if he snapped her in half by accident?! No... he couldn't risk that either...  
  
"Miku! Miku, hang in there!" Kaito shouted, but he felt so useless with his arm stuck in a pile of his favorite food and unable to dislodge her...  
  
His favorite _food...  
  
_"... this has got to be the craziest idea I've ever had..." Kaito said as he carefully slipped his free hand into the ice cream mound. Just enough to dislodge a small handful of ice cream without getting stuck. He raised it to his mouth...  
  
...and found himself nearly overwhelmed by the absolute tastiest, sweetest ice cream he'd ever tried. He couldn't quite place the fruit flavor, but once it met the roof of his mouth, his internal heat melted it just like _normal_ ice cream. He quickly scarfed all the ice cream in his hands - it was even relatively easy to swallow. Maybe it was only sticky because of the air? But it seemed to confirm his crazy plan just might work... he lowered his head to where his arm was stuck and started nibbling around it, occasionally scooping some of the cream into his mouth. Before long he had both hands free...  
  
...and a slightly tighter tummy. He unzipped his jacket, examining his already softer stomach from the earlier indulgences of the day. If he was determined to eat Miku free... it was going to get _significantly_ larger given the sheer amount of ice cream in front of him...  
  
"... none of it matters!" he said to himself, "I don't... I don't care how fat I get! I'm going to save Miku!"  
  
With that vow made, Kaito attacked the ice cream pile full force, shoveling handful after handful of ice cream into his mouth. At least this was the most _delicious_ plan... whatever they'd tried for the recipe, Kaito's discerning tastes wholeheartedly approved of the mix. He still couldn't quite nail down the fruit they were shooting for. Blueberry? No, too strong. Not watermelon either... raspberry? Maybe it was a few fruit types at once?  
  
A sharp pain around his middle briefly interrupted his rescue attempt. He realized his belt was cutting into his enlarged belly, fat sticking out over and under it. Kaito's hands flew to the belt to quickly remove the buckle. The second he loosened it up, his stomach seemed to flow forward, far less impeded than before. He thought about taking off more of his clothing to try and reduce the inevitable clothing damage, but he decided against it - any more time wasted was time that could be used to save Miku! No doubt she was scared, frozen and unable to breathe... he hoped she still had enough oxygen.  
  
Kaito's pace of eating increased as his thoughts turned to his buried girlfriend. Miku was always so kind to him... how could he help but fall in love with her? Even when he was the least popular Vocaloid and nobody wanted him, she was there to support him and convince him that somebody everyone would know who he was and love him. He could never feel lonely or unwanted with her around. Even if he became fat and broken, she was always there with a tender belly rub, telling him she loved his body and thought he was still the handsomest man she'd ever known. Though the more he thought about it... didn't it seem like Miku was there a _lot_ with those tender belly rubs?  
  
More specifically... the _cause_ of him _needing_ those belly rubs?  
  
How could he have such base thoughts about her like that?! Okay, so maybe she _did_ seem to turn up a lot with wonderful desserts at the end of a long day? And sure, she was usually able to talk him into eating several more past what he needed...  
  
And maybe, just maybe the reason Crypton had needed to install a conveyor ramp to the data dump stations at their HQ was due to them getting tired of waiting for him to huff and puff his way up the steps when he was pushing 400 lbs...  
  
Kaito felt his pants suddenly break open under the weight of his belly, the zipper slipping down and the button flying. He nearly tipped face first into the ice cream as the sudden balance problem emerged. Normally it took some time for his body to adjust to rapid additions of weight - but that might be a problem. Kaito briefly worried that his belly might outpace him to the point where he couldn't effectively clear the ice cream away. He'd been eating for 30 minutes straight and still no sign of Miku... but from the size of his belly, large, rounded, and starting to tilt over his pants, he did have a serious worry that he might lose his mobility before he found her...  
  
Kaito took a quick break from stuffing himself and tried to position his body so he could better eat while giving his belly plenty of room to grow. He finally just knelt down, feeling the bottom of his belly touching the cold floor. He tried to position himself sideways, enough so he could easily reach the ice cream while making sure his belly just grew forward instead of blocking his access to the ice cream.  
  
As he quickly moved back to the ice cream, he started to feel a tightness in his arms and legs and realized his glitch had kicked in early, shifting weight to the rest of his body. His jacket and pants stretched against his swelling limbs but at least that would make it easier for him if he suddenly needed to try and stand and waddle over...  
  
  
For Miku, she had no idea a rescue was underway. She only felt the sensation of being smothered in dessert. She tried to jerk her body around and get herself free - something that _shouldn't_ be difficult in ICE CREAM! But something about this batch, the cold temperature and the sticky nature made it impossible to get herself free. She began to fear that she was going to run out of air or freeze her circuits... she only hoped Kaito had gotten away in time...  
  
Suddenly she felt the air of the factory around her her hand as ice cream left it. She desperately wriggled her fingers to draw attention - hopefully whoever was helping her could see?!  
  
She felt someone grasp her hand with chubby fingers and she breathed a sigh of relief - one of the workers must have found her! She tried to talk to help them locate her face before she ran out of air...  
  
  
All Kaito could hear was her muffled voice, but it didn't matter! Miku was nearby! He was going to save her! He would have kept holding her hand to reassure her, but time was of the essence. He started working at the pile of ice cream over where he heard the voice, knowing that if he could at least get her head free, she'd be significantly safer. He stood up slowly to better reach, his belly starting to sag and fold over his pants and cover his thighs. As he shoved ever more ice cream in his mouth, his stomach crept forward further, round and stuffed with ice cream. At roughly the same rate as his stomach's growth, the pile of ice cream continued to decline. Kaito finally saw the tip of a familiar pair of floating ribbons... then some ponytails...  
  
  
Miku finally gasped as the ice cream cleared around her face. "Whoever you are, thank you!" she blurted out.  
  
"It's... just me Miku..." Kaito said.  
  
Miku blinked - at first she was just happy to see Kaito in one piece but... then she was seemingly confronted by a large wall of belly...  
  
"M.... Miku!? Are you okay?! Oh god, your face is bright red, are you losing heat?!?  
  
As his chubby hands touched her face, it took every bit of willpower she had not to let out a loud "SQUEEEEEEE"! So what if she'd been worried for her life, _Kaito looked amazing!_  
  
'Agh! Focus Miku, focus!'  
  
"Kaito... w...what happened to you?"  
  
He looked down at himself and blushed in embarrassment. "I know this sounds crazy but... the only way I had to get rid of the ice cream was... to... eat it."  
  
He took a few steps back and Miku marvelled at how well he was moving around even given how heavy he'd already gotten. He was awfully cute when he had to waddle around to keep from falling over. She tried to guess his current weight... from the way his rounded stomach hovered over his thighs... she was guessing he'd already cracked 400 pounds...  
  
"Miku, can you pull yourself free?"  
  
Miku took a break from admiring Kaito's wider body to try and yank her own smaller body free. It still held fast. "It's still pretty tight in here..." she admitted.  
  
Kaito nodded. "Then I'll just keep working at this until you're free!"  
  
Miku found herself blushing again, but this time it wasn't just because of the fantastic view of her boyfriend as he knelt down on the floor, his gigantic belly partially propping him up as he grabbed two handfuls of ice cream. "I'll save you, Miku!"  
  
"K... Kaito... you're going to get fat..."   
  
'Again...' she thought.  
  
As if he wasn't fat already. But at least the assurance that _she_ didn't think of him as fat seemed to coax Kaito to eat even faster. With nothing holding him back, Kaito seemed able to pack away more ice cream than ever before - and Miku tried not to giggle as she noticed his belly starting to push him back and up as he grabbed at the ice cream keeping her arms in place. Kaito grunted, trying to shift the extra weight and reach her better. Holes popped up in his sleeves and up the sides of his pants, allowing Miku to see little glimpses of fat starting to poke through on his meaty arms and thickening thighs. His long jacket was already barely draped over his rotund bottom, where his pants appeared completely strained to the max. With little for Miku to do than watch the "show", she found herself wishing she could touch Kaito's plumping body...  
  
She knew her fascination with Kaito being so _large_ was abnormal... none of the other Vocaloids seemed terribly obsessed with fat bodies the way she was. But as handsome as Kaito was as a slim man, he seemed twice as handsome when he was, literally, twice as much man. And he was so soft...  
  
By the time he had her upper torso free, Kaito's swollen belly was making it significantly more difficult for him to reach Miku's lower half. "Hey... I have an idea..." Miku said, "Just turn to the side and I'll feed it to you."  
  
  
Kaito, weary from the work, did as told. Carefully, Miku got a few handfuls of ice cream herself and held them to his face. Obediently, Kaito swallowed. He was just grateful that he wasn't having to maneuver his fattened body so much anymore. He massaged his tight stomach - even though his body couldn't truly break or strain, he did feel pain as an indicator of excess consumption. Not that it ever stopped Kaito that much... right now he was in heaven. Miku, the person he loved, was feeding him his favorite thing in the world. He tried to just focus on how pleasant that felt and push the worries out of his mind.  
  
Kaito's shaking, pillar-like legs finally gave out under him and he fell to the floor, landing on his ponderous but plush butt. His exposed belly rippled as he landed, settling on top of his knees. "Oh no!" Miku exclaimed, "I really hoped this wouldn't happen!"  
  
Kaito looked over and saw Miku finally managing to pry her legs free. She wandered over to him and wrapped her arms around him... or at least tried. Given how wide his chest was now, Miku was lucky to reach barely halfway, holding him so tightly they pressed into his thick flesh. She gave Kaito a peck on his absurdly rounder cheek. "You're my hero!" she said.  
  
But as Kaito looked at the results of his "heroism" on his body, he immediately saw the problem. Miku tried to help him to his feet but with his massive belly spread over his lap, he didn't get far. He practically felt himself pinned down by the ponderous weight he'd acquired. He'd need at least a few more people to get him standing again...   
  
_People_. The entire time he'd gone to rescue Miku, he'd not even considered that he was in a public place. Once the staff got the vat moved... everyone would see him. _Everyone_ would know about his shameful glitch. "Kaito..." Miku said, "We've got to find some way to get you out of here..."  
  
The two tried for several more minutes to get him back off the floor, but no luck. He was planted there until someone could repair his body. "Kaito, I'm ... I'm so sorry... if it weren't for me..."  
  
He shook his head furiously. "I don't care if everyone finds out what a fat freak I am!" he declared, "As long as _you're_ safe!"  
  
Miku dipped down and gave him another squishy hug. She began to look around her before an idea seemed to strike her. "Kaito! I think... I think I know what we can do! We just need to disguise your glitch, right!?"  
  
Kaito rubbed his bulging stomach with a bloated hand. "I... I don't think any disguise is going to fit me..."  
  
She gestured to the pile of ice cream. "Ohhh... I think THIS one will!"  
  
  
Miku heard the footsteps of the factory staff coming down the long corridor. She guessed there must have been some kind of garage door further back to allow the front loader to move in and out. She took a deep breath as they approached in shock. "Holy cow, the vat tipped over!" one of the workers shouted, "Are you two okay!"  
  
"I'm BETTER than okay!" Miku said with a skip, "Thanks to Kaito here!"  
  
She gestured to the enormous pile of ice cream... from which only Kaito's head was visible. She'd had to work quite hard moving the ice cream over his body, covering every inch of it to hide his flabby rolls and even piling it up quite close to his face to try and hide his extra chins. Trying to move it like that was a chore and a half due to how sticky it was, but she'd somehow managed to pull it off with enough time and effort. She expected the staff didn't normally memorize the size of his head, and he didn't look _that_ obviously overweight from this angle...  
  
"Oh crap, are you okay kid?"  
  
Kaito gave an embarassed smile. "Ah... yes... I'm fine..." he said nervously.  
  
"Kaito here got me out of the ice cream by moving it all with his bare fists!" Miku said, making excited poses, "But then the whole pile tipped over and he got stuck!"  
  
The worker prodded at the sticky substance. "Yup... that's the X-24 batch all right!" he said with a laugh, "If we hosed him down with warm water that'd melt it faster... we could..."  
  
"NO!" Miku shouted.  
  
All eyes fell to her. "Ah... what Miku is saying is..." Kaito said, trying to lie as convincingly as possible, "I... I tried some of it and it was really tasty. So... if you could just let us borrow that front loader... I could go home and just have the rest for myself!"  
  
The staff looked at Kaito for just one moment and then broke out into laughter. "Kid, you REALLY love your ice cream, don't you!"  
  
'If only you knew...' Miku thought to herself.  
  
  
And so Kaito found himself loaded ice cream and all into the bucket of the front loader. While the staff found his request more than odd, they were willing to grant it so long as he gave them feedback on it later. As embarrassing as it was for Kaito to have to rely on construction equipment to get him home... better than being discovered as a massively obese man.  
  
He was quickly deposited inside of the garage, the only place in the house that could easily accommodate both his current mass and the ice cream stuck to his body. Once the door was closed around him, Kaito was finally able to rest easy as Miku hosed the last of the ice cream off.  
  
Fortunately, his friends didn't make fun of him - to the contrary, everyone treated him like a hero. "Geez, Kaito, finally that appetite came in handy!" Meiko had said as she patted him on his wider back, "Miku's lucky she had you around!"  
  
Rin wouldn't stop bouncing on his stomach. "Kaito, someday you'll save me like that, right?!" she asked, playing around with him like he was an enormous version of one of her stuffed animals.  
  
Len was leaning into the side of his stomach as he munched on a banana. "I dunno, it doesn't seem very safe for the person _inside_ the ice cream. What was it like, Miku?"  
  
Len's words finally snapped Miku out of her imaginings. "Well, it was..."  
  
She thought about how awful it was to get suffocated and think she was going to die or get hurt... in a pile of _ice cream_ no less. But as she gazed on the smiling, chubby face of her now enormous boyfriend, her eyes running along his fattened body and admiring the rolls of fat along his mountainous belly, the downright cylindrical shape of his legs fighting to break out of his pants, and the torn seams along his ample backside... she couldn't deny that she was happy with the results.  
  
"It was _wonderful_."  
  
She caught herself.  
  
"Because Kaito was my Ice Cream Hero!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this is *definitely* the silliest idea I ever had and by far the craziest story in the Software Glitch timeline. I had the idea of wanting to see Kaito somehow save the day by eating a lot. Then I had FoolishReplicka do the commission ([full size here](https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/ICE-CREAM-HERO-527708086))and it was so hilarious I just had to charge ahead and then suddenly Kaito's being hauled around by construction equipment. Don't worry, as established in the other Software Glitch stories, the immobility is still temporary.
> 
> Software Glitch as a series seems to wildly swing between serious stories and extremely goofy ones. This is definitely the latter.
> 
> Also, at the time the commission went up, a lot of people started joking about Kaito "eating out" Miku. But uh... maybe y'all noticed I don't really write that way? Yea I thought of the joke too.


End file.
